When confidential user information, such as electronic payment transaction information, is input to a computer system through a mechanical keyboard or pointing device, the information may be vulnerable to malware, such as spyware, which may record keystrokes or input coordinates as they are transmitted to or within the computer system.
An application program associated with receiving of confidential user information may also be vulnerable to malware, such as spyware.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.